


family matters

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: Accidents Happen [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, I'm trans so Buck is too because I said so, M/M, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Bobby and Athena already know about the baby, but Buck and Eddie haven’t told anyone else. This should be funAka the one where Buck and Eddie tell everyone
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Diaz family, Eddie Diaz & Henrietta “Hen” Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Accidents Happen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289





	family matters

Buck tapped his finger against the edge of his phone and chewed his lip nervously. He’d been meaning to call Maddie and tell her about the baby for days now but every time he knew there was a moment where he could talk to her, he found something else to take up his attention and put off making the call.

“Babe,” Eddie said as he leaned over Buck’s shoulder to press a kiss against his jaw, “you’ve got to call her. She’s your sister and the most important person to you besides Christopher.”

“And you,” Buck said to deflect from what was going through his head. Buck fidgeted in his seat at their kitchen table- Buck having moved in a few days after he’d told Eddie about the baby- before he twisted to look at Eddie. “I don’t want her to angry with me. I mean, this was an accident- a happy accident-” Buck assured when a furrow started to form between Eddie’s brow. “But she’s the one who gave me the whole ‘safe sex’ talk and for a thirteen year old Buck it was very intense and intimidating. I just… I don’t want to have let her down.” Buck ducked his head and grimaced as he felt a lump form in his throat.

“She is not going to be disappointed in you, Buck,” Eddie said as he tugged Buck’s chair out so he could crouch in front of Buck and hold onto his hands. “Hey,” he said softly and ducked his head to catch Buck’s eye. “She is going to be over the moon because she loves you. She’s going to be _excited_ , just like you are- _we_ are.” He squeezed Buck’s hands in his own and Buck let out a shaky breath as he nodded.

“Yeah. Of course.” But he didn’t sound- or feel- convinced.

“Do you want me to stay with you or do you want to do this on your own?” Eddie asked and stroked his thumb over Buck’s knuckles soothingly.

“Could you stay?” Buck asked and bit his lip.

“Of course,” Eddie said and leaned up to press a kiss to Buck’s cheek before standing and pulling out the chair beside Buck’s. He took hold of Buck’s hand again as Buck thumbed open his phone and scrolled down to Maddie’s contact. His thumb hovered over the call button before he finally tapped it and pressed the phone to his ear.

“What can I do for you, baby brother?” Maddie asked as she answered the phone, her voice light and happy.

“Hey, Mads,” Buck said and he tried to match her attitude but he must have fallen flat.

“Everything okay?” Maddie asked, her voice instantly switching into problem-solving mode. It helped to ease some of the tension in his chest.

“Nothing wrong, I promise,” Buck said and let out a huff of breath. “I know it’s super last minute, but I wanted to know if you had any plans for this afternoon.”

“Let me check,” Maddie said and there was a slight scuffle on the other end of the phone before she came back. “Nope. I’m all free.”

“Want to grab some coffee?” Buck asked and chewed his lip. “It’s been a while since we’ve had some quality Buckley Sibling Time together.” Maddie let out a little laugh and Buck knew that she was nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, Ev. I’d like that. We’ve been talking about trying that new place down the block from you and Eddie’s, so how about there in about an hour?” Buck’s stomach twisted at knowing that it was so soon but he’d rather just get it out in the open between them.

“Sounds great. See you then.” Buck hung up after their quick goodbyes and he blew out a breath. He let his head fall against Eddie’s shoulder and he pressed his face against the soft material of Eddie’s shirt.

“Wasn’t that hard,” Eddie said and pressed a kiss against the crown of Buck’s head.

“That was the easy part,” Buck whined against Eddie’s shoulder.

“Buck, you run into burning buildings for a living- you can face your sister over coffee. I have every confidence in you.” He tilted Buck’s chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

“That makes one of us,” Buck mumbled.

…..

Since the coffee shop was closer to Buck and Eddie’s, Buck got there before Maddie did and that gave him too much time to think- meaning he was spiraling a little when Maddie did walk in.

“Hey,” she said, immediately sensing the nerves that had to be all over his face. “What’s going on?” Maddie asked and covered Buck’s hands with her own. “Did something happen with Eddie?” Maddie asked, her tone shifting into protective older sister mode. Buck let out a short huff of laughter and shook his head.

“No. I’m good. Just… too much caffeine I guess,” Buck said, nodding towards where he already had a cup of coffee in front of him. Maddie watched him for a long moment before nodding slowly- almost like she didn’t completely believe him but wasn’t going to push it. Yet.

“I’m just going to grab a coffee then.”

“Yeah. I’ll be here.” Buck tapped his fingers nervously on the table as Maddie left to go and order a drink. He fiddled with his cup for a while to give his hands something to do but it wasn’t really a sufficient distraction.

“Alright, spill,” Maddie said as she slid back into her chair. Buck had been so wrapped up in his head that he hadn’t realized she’d come back to the table. Her gaze was steely and Buck felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“What do you mean?” Buck asked and lifted his cup to his mouth as casually as he could manage.

“You’re all nervous. With the fidgeting and the sweaty hands and all _that_ ,” she said and waved her hand at him with a frown. “So what’s going on? You’ve not gotten anyone pregnant have you?” Maddie was obviously asking as a way to lighten the mood, but Buck could feel the way he blanched in response to her too-accurate guess. Maddie’s mouth dropped open as she took in Buck’s pale face and tense shoulders. “Evan!” She all but shrieked, earning a few glares from other patrons that she promptly ignored, as she lifted her hands to press her fingers against her temples. Buck wasn’t exactly sure what to say so he just gave her a sheepish smile.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and Buck slumped a little into himself as he waited for the inevitable lecture that he could see brewing. Then he noticed that Maddie was trying to sniff without it being noticeable. “Mads…?”

“I can’t believe my baby brother is having a baby,” Maddie said, her voice thick with emotion as she lifted tearful eyes to Buck’s. Buck cracked a smile, all the tension and nerves bleeding out of him as she grinned at him.

“I could hardly believe it either,” Buck admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. “But yeah,” Buck said with a short laugh, “there will be a Buckley-Diaz baby in the not-so-distant future.”

“You and Eddie are going to be great parents,” Maddie said softly. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. This whole process…” Maddie trailed off with a slight wince.

“It’s going to be hard,” Buck agreed. “There’s risks, more than a typical pregnancy, and I’m sure it’s going to wreak havoc on my head sometimes, but Mads, I _want_ this. I never thought that I would have- or maybe I did in the back of my head- but right now I’m good.”

Maddie reached out and took his hand. “I want you to know that whatever you need, Buck, I’m here. Okay? Anytime you need me- even if you think that you’re going to bother me,” she said, giving him a knowing look that made Buck squirm a little, “call me anyway.”

“I’ll promise to try,” Buck compromised.

Maddie didn’t seem fully satisfied with his answer, but she seemed to realize that it was the best that he could do given that neither of them really knew what would happen next. “I better get to be this baby’s godmother. I know Eddie has sisters too, but I’m calling dibs.”

Buck laughed and nodded. “Alright, deal.”

…..

“We should probably tell Hen and Chim at the same time,” Buck mused from where he was washing dishes.

“Uh, why?” Eddie asked as he finished cleaning up Christopher’s homework and tucking into the boy’s backpack.

“Because neither of them can keep a secret from the other,” Buck pointed out. “They’ve got that weird twin-telepathy thing going on. They’ll just look at each other and _know_.”

“One, I think you’ve watched way too many conspiracy videos online during your research binges,” Eddie said and pointed at Buck seriously when Buck rolled his eyes, “and two, you realize it’s a little hypocritical to be creeped out by them doing it when you know we also do that.”

“Anyways,” Buck said as he rolled his eyes dramatically and leaned his hip against the counter, shifting his weight off of his bad leg, so that he was looking at Eddie. “It also helps with not having to decide who to tell first. Because you know they’ll take it as ‘we like Hen more than Chim’ or the other way around.”

“That’s how you would take it,” Eddie said as he shook his head, “but I think Hen and Chim are a little more mature than that.” After a moment Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Alright, Hen is more mature than that.” Another pause. “Yeah, let’s just tell them both at the same time.”

“Exactly,” Buck said and finished up with the dishes. Then a small smile tugged at his mouth. “But we should definitely mess with them, right?”

Eddie grinned back. “Oh, definitely.”

…..

They waited another week or so before telling Chimney and Hen just for the reason that the shirt Buck had ordered for the occasion hadn’t come in yet. He’d covered it with his worn-in LAFD hoodie so that it wouldn’t be given away the second he walked into the station for their shift.

“You ready?” Eddie asked and leaned his shoulder against the doorway of the bathroom with a small smile tugging at his mouth.

“Are you?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded easily. “Good.” Buck rocked forward so he could lean down and press a quick kiss to Eddie’s mouth. Eddie held him close and deepened their kiss for a moment until they heard a pointed cough.

“We’re going to be _late_ ,” Christopher said with a fond eyeroll.

“Watch it, kid, or you’re next,” Eddie teased and when Christopher laughed and turned to run off, Eddie took off after him and peppered his face with kisses until Christopher was begging for mercy and shoving at Eddie’s jaw. “Alright, let’s get you to school then. Wouldn’t want you to lose all that genius.” He ruffled Christopher’s curls playfully and Buck felt something warm settle in his chest just like he always did when he watched Eddie with Christopher.

They drove Chris to school and dropped him off, making sure he was in the school before they headed off to the station. Buck was fidgeting in his seat as they got closer and he knew that Eddie was nervous too as he tapped his free foot against the floorboard of his truck. Buck leaned over and set his hand on Eddie’s thigh soothingly.

They parked in Eddie’s usual spot before slipping out of the truck and heading towards the station, both of them buzzing a little with nerves. They didn’t think that Hen or Chim- or really anyone else at the 118- were going to take it badly, but it was still something so new that the nerves were present and making themselves known.

“Morning,” Bobby said and gave the two of them a supportive smile as they walked up into the loft just like they always did when they first arrived. Buck had texted Bobby the night before to give him the heads-up since he already knew and he knew that Bobby would keep it a secret.

“Hey, Cap,” Eddie said and moved over to the coffeemaker to pour himself a mug of coffee. Usually it was two mugs, but Buck wasn’t really supposed to be drinking coffee if he could avoid it so he was going to. Buck slid onto one of the island stools and snagged an apple from the bowl that Bobby left out. “Where’re Hen and Chim?” Eddie asked as he stirred creamer into his coffee and stuck the spoon into his mouth.

“Downstairs. They’ll be up in a minute,” Bobby said with a wry smile and Buck grinned as well as he pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie. As if responding to Bobby’s statement, they heard boots coming up the stairs and Chim and Hen appeared, laughing at something on Chim’s phone.

Buck took a bite of his apple to hide the grin that threatened to spread across his face and give them away. “Geez, Buckaroo,” Chim said and wrinkled his nose at Buck. “How’re you not burning up? It’s nearly eighty outside.”

Buck let out a short huff of laughter after he’d swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking it was supposed to be cooler today. Now that you mention it, it is pretty hot in here.” Buck forced a grimace onto his face as he pulled his arms out of his hoodie and then stood to shuck it off and deposit onto the seat he’d just vacated. It also revealed his shirt to Chim and Hen who were both already looking at him.

Hen’s eyes flicked down immediately to the ‘Bump Ahead’ road sign that was printed over the bottom half of his shirt- strategically over his lower ribs and stomach- and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes locked on Buck’s and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh and nod at the understanding in her eyes.

Chim frowned at the shirt and then at Hen as she let out a laugh and moved to pull Buck into a tight hug. “I don’t get it,” Chim said and looked between where Hen was hugging Buck and where Eddie was leaning against the island, who was laughing at Chim’s cluelessness. But then again, Chim was the only one who didn’t have kids.

“Chim!” Hen said and gave him an exasperated look.

There was a half-moment’s pause and then it seemed to click. “Holy shit!” Chim swore and he grinned at the two of them and Buck let out a breathless laugh. “Wow, guys. That’s great.”

“Thanks, Chim,” Eddie said and Buck looked over to see that perfect smile lighting up Eddie’s whole face. His stomach fluttered and he ducked his head, feeling himself blush a little.

“Wait a minute…” Chim trailed off and Buck looked up to see him frowning. “Does Maddie already know?” Buck bit his lip and gave Chim a helpless shrug. “She’s been hiding this from me?”

“I couldn’t _not_ tell my sister, Chim. She’d have killed me if she’d heard it from you instead of me,” Buck pointed out but Chim still frowned at him as if he were put-out. “If it makes you feel better, we haven’t really told that many people.”

Chim grumbled a little, but his glare kept being disrupted by a smile so they knew he was only grumbling to complain.

“So how’s this gonna work?” Hen asked as Buck moved to sit back down and finish up his apple.

“What do you mean?” Buck asked.

Hen blinked at Buck in obvious shock. “I mean when your shirt becomes a reality. You won’t be able to go out on calls like that Buck, it’s too dangerous.” She flicked her eyes to where Bobby was and he seemed to be frowning in thought.

Buck glanced between everybody staring at him, all of them obviously waiting for an answer that he didn’t have yet. “Um… I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead. I mean, I’ve got time. Right?” Hen seemed to be biting her tongue to keep from saying something, and both Bobby and Eddie didn’t seem to like that answer at all. Buck gave them all a smile that seemed to be more like a grimace. “I’m going to go get ready for my shift,” he said awkwardly as he stood up, tossing the apple core into the trash as he made his way down to the locker room.

…..

Buck glanced up at Eddie’s reflection in the mirror and raised an eyebrow at the almost pained grimace on his face. Eddie had just made sure that Christopher was still asleep- their return home not having awoken him at all- and Buck was contemplating another shower to help ease the soreness in his hip.

“Hey,” Eddie said and wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist gently.

“Hey, yourself,” Buck said and leaned back into Eddie’s hold easily. Eddie pressed his mouth against Buck’s shoulder and just stayed there for a long while. Buck waited patiently, knowing by his face that Eddie was trying to figure out how he wanted to say whatever it was he was going to say, but when Eddie spoke it certainly hadn’t been the topic he was expecting.

“Are you going to tell your parents about the baby?” Eddie asked softly. Buck couldn’t help but tense at the mention of his parents.

Buck strategically avoided the topic of his family- besides Maddie of course- even with Eddie, and Eddie had never pushed him to talk about it. So it felt like being doused in cold water to have Eddie be the one to bring them up now.

Buck’s mouth felt dry and his throat clicked uncomfortably as he swallowed to give himself a moment to recover. “No. I don’t really see the point.” It was cold, but so were Buck’s parents. He grimaced and tried not to let his temper get the better of him as he continued. “They wouldn’t care anyways.” Eddie winced a little and he tightened his grip on Buck’s waist.

“Alright,” Eddie said and he pressed a kiss to Buck’s neck. “We should get some sleep. I’m sure Chris’ll be up at six-thirty sharp demanding pancakes for the third day in a row.” Buck couldn’t help but huff out a short laugh because it could easily be exactly what happened.

“I just can’t say no to that face,” Buck joked as he pulled out of Eddie’s hold to head out of their bathroom and over to the bed. He stripped off his clothes and tugged on a pair of sweatpants before crawling into bed and curling up under the blankets. Eddie did the same before laying down and wrapping his arm around Buck’s back when Buck shuffled into his side to press his cold hands against Eddie’s side. Eddie huffed out the same annoyed sigh that he did every night when Buck did that, and it made Buck smile a little. “I love you,” Buck said quietly against the collar of Eddie’s t-shirt.

“Love you too. Cold hands and all,” Eddie said and brushed a kiss to Buck’s forehead with a grin that Buck couldn’t see but could feel.

…..

“Christopher!” Eddie called from where the adults had gathered, standing from his seat. “ _Mira a dónde vas, mijo! No corras!_ ” Christopher looked over at his father sheepishly and slowed down as he made his way over to the playground.

“Eddie, sit down,” Buck said and rolled his eyes.

“But-” Eddie started to protest with a frown.

“Edmundo,” Abuela said with a disapproving frown that made Eddie bite his lip nervously like he was Christopher’s age instead of a grown man with a child of his own. “ _Siéntate_. You can embarrass your son by hovering later.” Eddie’s cheeks turned pink and Buck couldn’t help but laugh. Abuela rolled her eyes. “ _Y siempre me estás diciendo que lo deje hacer las cosas solo_.” Eddie slumped into his seat and Buck leaned in to press a soft, placating kiss against his cheek. Eddie pulled a face at him and shooed him away, only serving to make Buck laugh again.

“Always so nervous,” Pepa chimed in from where she was sipping on a glass of lemonade. “He never used to be like that. Especially not when he was Christopher’s age.”

“Oh no,” Eddie muttered and slumped down further into his seat as he noticed the familiar glint in his aunt’s eyes.

“He used to get into everything,” Pepa said and shook her head. “Leave him in a room for a second and _¡pum!_ ” Pepa clapped her hands together. “He’d have a new bruise and I would be looking for a new lamp.”

“I was not that bad,” Eddie said but his embarrassed look gave him away.

“And your father only encouraged it,” Abuela said and looked up at the sky helplessly. “You would have thought he was raising a wrecking ball instead of a little boy.” Abuela smiled and leaned over to pat Eddie’s hand. “But you were a good boy, Eddito. Very sweet when you wanted to be.”

“Now, why’d you ask us here, Eddie? Because it wasn’t just for us to sit and watch Christopher play,” Pepa said with a knowing look.

Eddie took a shaky breath and nodded. “Right.” He rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans and Buck let Eddie take the lead on this. They were Eddie’s family after all. “Buck and I have got some news. Good news.”

“ _¿Finalmente has reunido el coraje para pedirle que se case contigo_ , Edmundo?” Pepa asked and Buck blushed a little on Eddie’s behalf as Eddie shot his aunt a sour look.

“No, I haven’t asked Buck to marry me yet,” Eddie said and Buck’s stomach fluttered at how easily the _yet_ was tacked on. Eddie took a breath. “Buck and I are having a baby.” There was a beat and Abuela’s smile turned into a frown and Buck felt nauseous.

Both Abuela and Pepa started talking in Spanish faster than Buck could keep up with and even Eddie looked overwhelmed. “ _¡Oye! ¡No es justo! Esto no es como cuando estás creciendo._ ”

Eddie shook his head. “This has nothing to do with the baby, alright?”

“What just happened?” Buck asked and glanced over at where Eddie was frowning- though more in a hurt way than an angry way- at his grandmother and aunt.

“Abuela and Pepa are upset that I haven’t asked you to marry me since we’re having a baby together,” Eddie said, not breaking his staring contest with the two women. “They think that I’m not doing right by you and the baby and Christopher. A very _old-fashioned_ notion,” Eddie said with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

“It’s not that we’re not happy for you both, we are,” Abuela said soothingly at seeing Buck’s face. “But Eddie was raised a certain way, and we’re just disappointed-”

“Abuela,” Eddie said sternly. “You knew that Buck and I were,” Eddie dropped his voice so that only their little group would be able to hear him, “having sex and weren’t married. That’s not technically how I was raised either and you weren’t disappointed in me then.” Eddie shook his head. “In fact, with the way I was raised, you should have been disappointed long before now.”

Buck let out a nervous laugh and bit his lip to stifle it given the obvious tension. But his little laugh set Abuela off into laughter and Pepa hid her own grin behind her hand. “I suppose you have a point, Eddie,” Abuela said and shook her head. “So I apologize, to both of you,” she said genuinely and Buck couldn’t help but smile back at her. “I am more than happy to have another great-grandchild. But I expect a wedding.” She narrowed her eyes teasingly at Eddie and Eddie finally broke and cracked a smile.

“ _Anciana entrometida_ ,” Eddie muttered fondly and yelped when his Abuela quickly smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand.

“Respect your elders, Eddito,” Pepa said sagely. Eddie rubbed at his collarbone before holding his hands up in surrender. “Have you told your parents yet? And your sisters?”

“Not yet,” Eddie said and looked over at Buck. “You are actually _here_ and so we thought that we should tell you first. So, don’t tell Mama and Papi just yet.”

“It will be fine,” Pepa said and gave them a supportive smile. “And if it isn’t, I’ll knock some sense into Ramon myself.” She sent Buck a wink that had him laughing, feeling much better than he had just a few moments before. Christopher came back over, his face pink most likely from a combination of playing and from laughing, and flopped across Buck’s lap. Buck put a hand in the middle of Chris’s back to steady him and pat him.

“Have fun, buddy?” Buck asked as Christopher just let his arms and legs dangle, they almost touched the ground now he was getting so tall.

“Yeah,” Christopher said with an easy smile.

“Thirsty?” Buck asked and tilted his head to look Christopher in the face. Chris nodded and Buck gently bounced his legs. “You’re going to have to sit up then. Can’t drink juice when you’re mostly upside down.”

“I could try,” Christopher pointed out.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Eddie said and tapped Christopher’s shoulder. Chris sighed dramatically- Eddie shooting Buck an accusatory look at the habit their son could only have picked up from him- before getting off of Buck’s lap to accept a juice box from Eddie. But instead of sitting in his own chair, he climbed back into Buck’s lap and just leaned back against Buck’s chest, his head bumping against Buck’s chin.

No one commented on Christopher’s behavior, but everyone observing the boy was certainly surprised. He liked doing things on his own and while tactile, had been moving away from sitting in people’s laps and openly cuddling- he insisted that at nine years old he was ‘too big’ for it. Buck just simply brushed Christopher’s hair back from his face and gave him a squeeze as he wrapped an arm around Christopher’s middle to help keep him balanced. Buck couldn’t help but smile when Christopher elected to stay there instead of going back to play after he’d finished his drink, and if he got a little teary-eyed when Christopher fell asleep in his lap, no one could blame him.

…..

“Abuelo and Grandma are calling!” Christopher hollered from his perch on the couch with Eddie’s laptop open and balanced on the coffee table. Buck moved to settle on the couch, shifting as Christopher scrambled to get into Buck’s lap- a more common occurrence every day- as Eddie clicked to answer his parents’ call.

There was a moment where the screen paused to load, but then it connected and Ramon and Helena were smiling at them through the screen. There were greetings and a little bit of small-talk in Spanish before more notifications popped up for Eddie to allow his sisters- all four of them- onto the call as well.

Buck had gotten to actually meet all of Eddie’s family briefly in the past, but that was before they’d even started dating let alone- well, Buck just wasn’t going to think about it for right now.

“So what’s going on, Eddie?” Gloria, the oldest of Eddie’s four sisters, asked. “You said it was important for all of us to be here.”

Teresa, the older sister just before Eddie, blanched a little. “Is Abuela alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” Eddie said and held up his hands placatingly. “Everybody is happy and healthy. I promise.” Eddie gave his sister a grin and she seemed to relax a little. “I wanted everyone on the call so that I wouldn’t have to make a million phone calls and so there’d be no games of phone-tag.” Eddie tucked his hands underneath his legs and hunched down a little.

“Alright,” Elena, the second oldest, said and watched him carefully. Growing up, she and Eddie had always been close so Eddie knew that she was probably picking up on all the nervous energy coming from him.

“So,” Eddie said carefully and glanced over at Buck. Buck gave him a grin and an encouraging nod. “We’re having a baby.” There was a pause that Eddie attributed to the delay in the call because the reaction was immediate, all of his family talking over each other excitedly and Eddie couldn’t help but grin. “I can’t understand you when you’re all talking at once.”

María, the only Diaz child younger than Eddie, was the first to cut in. “When’s the due date?”

“June 28th,” Buck said easily. The two of them had had the date burned into their brains from the time they’d heard it. “A couple weeks after Christopher gets out of school.”

“So I’ll be able to help!” Christopher said excitedly from Buck’s lap. “Dad and Buck said that I’ll be a really good helper.”

“I bet you will, _nene_ ,” Teresa said with a bright smile.

“And before you all start,” Eddie said and gave his family a quelling look. “You don’t all have to fly out here immediately after the baby is born either. We both are going to have some time off, we’ve got Chris and Abuela and Pepa to help us, along with all the 118 and Buck’s sister. We’re gonna have more than enough help.”

“We still have to come out and see you,” Helena said with a look that told Eddie not to even bother trying to argue. When Eddie opened his mouth to do just that, Buck cut him off.

“That would be great, thank you,” Buck said and when Eddie shot him a look, Buck just subtly elbowed him in the ribs. Eddie let out a huff of breath.

“If there’s anything that either of you need,” Elena said, “I still have plenty of Marcus’s baby things. I’m sure you didn’t bring any of Christopher’s stuff with you when you left Texas, and stuff for babies is ridiculously expensive.”

“You don’t have to do that, but we really appreciate it, Elena,” Buck said with a warm smile.

“Hey, you’re family,” Gloria said with a grin. “Family does anything for family.”

Buck had never really had that before. He had it now somewhat with Maddie, but there were still so many unresolved things in their past that it was hard to feel secure in that. It felt good to know that even at such a distance, he had people who had his back. They talked for a little while longer to Eddie’s family, just catching up since it was rare that they could all just chat for a while due to busy schedules and time differences.

Finally they hung up the call with promises to talk more and to send sonogram photos and regular pictures once the baby was born. Eddie closed his laptop with a small sigh and looked over at Buck with a small smile. “Well, we survived. And officially, we’ve finally told everyone. Though maybe we shouldn’t mention that we told all of them last.” Eddie grimaced and Buck leaned over to kiss it away.

“It still seems crazy that in seven months we’re going to have a baby,” Buck said. Eddie nodded and shifted as Buck leaned over to rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I still can’t believe that this one,” Eddie said and tickled Christopher’s sides, “isn’t still a baby.” Christopher laughed and caught Eddie’s hands, just holding onto them and playing with his father’s fingers quietly.

“I like the idea of having a baby,” Christopher said quietly and craned his neck to look at Buck. “Lots of my friends have baby brothers and sisters.” Eddie glanced at Buck with a furrow in his brow. Buck just shook his head. He knew that Eddie was going to try and pick apart Christopher’s innocent statement and beat himself up about it.

“I think you’re going to be the best big brother,” Buck said and pressed a smacking kiss to the top of Christopher’s head. “You know why?”

“Why?” Christopher asked with a grin.

“Because you’re the best kid in the whole world,” Buck said easily and gave Chris a squeeze. “Any baby would be lucky to have you as their big brother. Just like your dad and I are lucky that you’re our kid.” Eddie grinned at the two of them and Buck let Christopher squirm out of his lap when he wanted to.

“And I’m the luckiest man in the world- because you love me, and because of the way you love our kid,” Eddie leaned in and kissed Buck. Buck bumped their noses together and gave Eddie a playful grin.

“I guess you’re alright too,” Buck teased and Eddie’s jaw dropped open in affront before he pulled back.

“We were having a moment and you just ruined it.”

“I’m sorry, Eddie,” Buck said but his laughter was counteracting his sincerity. Eddie shook his head.

“That’s the last time I try to say anything nice to you,” Eddie said and shoved at Buck’s shoulder. Buck shoved him back and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Liar. You’re a huge sap and we both know it,” Buck said and when Eddie went to stand up, Buck caught his hand. He gave it a squeeze and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s palm. “You know I love you too?”

“Yeah, I do.” Eddie said and lifted his hand to brush his thumb over Buck’s birthmark tenderly. Buck tipped his head into Eddie’s touch. “Come on. We’ve got some research to do and you still have some appointments to make.” Buck groaned and slumped back against the couch.

“Now who’s ruining the moment,” Buck grumbled as he pushed himself up and walked out to snag his phone and start on the calls to the doctors.

**Author's Note:**

> So there were some requests on how Eddie and Buck tell Maddie and the Firefam and I totally wanted to do that anyway so here it is! Also I realize that during Eddie Begins, we know that Eddie has two sisters named Sophia and Adriana, but I already have my headcanon sisters and so I'm just going to go with that so... bear with me I realize that they're not canon.  
> Buck's t-shirt for the Firefam reveal: https://shop.spreadshirt.com/Bumpandbaby/bump+ahead-A5d889a22f937647d81a1902f?productType=347  
> -James


End file.
